Del suelo al techo
by ilovecookies
Summary: Estuvimos toda la noche planeando contra Georgina, debimos quedarnos dormidos", le dijo Chuck. "¡Y tú estabas en el suelo!",contestó ella. El camino hasta la cama de una Waldorf es tortuoso, pero él es Chuck Bass... escena perdida entre el 1x17 y el 1x18


**Disclaimer: Ni Gossip Girl ni sus personajes me pertenecen (más quisiera), pertenecen a Josh Schwartz y Cecily von Ciegesar y a alguien más, pero a mí seguro que no.**

**Nota:** Escribí este fanfic habiendo visto tan sólo el sneak peek del último capítulo de la primera temporada, sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a pasar, pero luego resultó que se podía considerar una escena perdida. En cualquier caso, si hay algún error, perdonadme por la ignorancia.

**Del suelo al techo (pasando por la cama)**

Mentiría si dijera que no lo ha pensado, que esa opción no se le ha pasado por la cabeza al entrar en la habitación de Blair y ver la cama que Dorotha había dejado perfectamente hecha.

Por supuesto que lo pensó. Es Chuck Bass.

En su defensa, su Señoría, dirá que estaba reventado después de recorrerse medio Manhattan en busca de esa víbora de Georgina Sparks y que, después de todo, ha retozado lo suficiente en esa cama con su dueña como para que el recuerdo no atraviese cualquier clase de barrera mental.

Además, es Chuck Bass. (Y él no se pone, no se ponía al menos, barreras mentales)

Y por supuesto, volvió a considerar esa opción mientras se descalzaba y tiraba la chaqueta sobre una de las butacas, o tal vez sobre la propia cama, no se acuerda. Sin embargo, la mirada que le echó Blair, que también se estaba descalzando con cuidado, fue lo bastante elocuente para poner el freno a cualquier opción a considerar.

Excepto porque, de nuevo, él es Chuck Bass y a Chuck Bass las miradas no le frenan.

Así que se acerca lentamente, olvidándose momentáneamente de aparentar que no tiene ninguna clase de interés en Blair, y con cada paso, la sonrisa diabólica y traviesa que tanto le caracteriza va ensanchándose.

Los ojos oscuros de Blair le observan avanzar, cada vez más cercados por las cejas fruncidas en un ceño que le queda, como poco, mono. Todo en ella es una advertencia, todo le está diciendo "Acércate, Bass, y sabrás lo que sentían los _castratti_. Ven aquí y serás uno de ellos".

Chuck sabe lo que está pensando y casi puede ver la amenaza saliendo de su boca, pero antes de que pueda hacerla audible y justo cuando está despegando los labios para decirla, él se inclina y coge uno de los enormes almohadones de la cabecera, aún con esa sonrisa petulante pintada en la cara.

Mientras arroja el almohadón al suelo, no le quita los ojos de encima a Blair, que parpadea una, dos, tres veces, sorprendida y ligeramente sonrosada. Vuelve a juntar los labios en una línea muy fina y se derrumba sobre la cama, cayendo en diagonal.

Chuck se tira al suelo y las luces se apagan. No han pasado ni dos minutos y el heredero de las empresas y corporativos Bass está cagándose en todo lo que se menea. El suelo es duro como una piedra y no se puede decir mucho más del almohadón que tiene en la cabeza. Le pega con las manos, intentando darle alguna forma específica y de paso, comprobar si está relleno de piedras y arena.

-Eh –dice entonces la voz de Blair, en una especie de susurro que le hace levantar la cabeza– . Tenemos que hacer algo con esa bruja de Sparks, antes de que intente llevarse a Serena de nuevo por delante...

Chuck desiste en su intento de estar cómodo y tumbado a la vez, por lo que se sienta, apoyando la cabeza en la cama y colocando el almohadón-piedra entre su espalda y el esqueleto de metal del somier.

-¿Alguna idea, Waldorf?

Siente a su lado la cabeza de Blair girándose y colocándose muy cerca de la suya.

-No –le responde, y parece tan fastidiada por eso como por tener que admitirlo.

Chuck se rasca la barbilla y deja pasar unos segundos. Después, dice:

-Bueno, Sparks es una zorra. Tendremos que tratarla como la zorra que es. Y yo diría...– hace una pausa–, que somos más que expertos en ese juego, B.

La siente sonreír a su lado y no quiere, pero le embarga una satisfacción fácilmente confundible con alegría. El silencio dura poco y Blair empieza a hablar, a trazar planes con esa mente maquiavélica, sádica y despótica que tiene. Aunque la de Chuck no se queda corta, así que se pasan alrededor de una hora discutiendo ideas, afilando estrategias.

Cuando Chuck mira el reloj, las agujas marcan las tres y media de la mañana y la voz de Blair cada vez se va apagando más, cada vez le responde con más "hums" y "mms" y "sí" cuando le toca responder "no".

Al escucharla suspirar profundamente, Chuck gira la cabeza por primera vez y la mira, como lleva mucho tiempo sin mirarla, largo y con atención, sin tener que obligarse a fingir un desprecio o una indiferencia que la mayoría de las veces no siente. Otras veces sí, y cuando la mira, la parte que no siente eso suplica que Blair no esté mirándole también. (No suele tener suerte, pero tampoco quiere decir que la indiferente gane siempre)

Parecerá increíble, después de todos los años siendo amigos, pero jamás la había visto dormir.

(Al menos, jamás antes de haber pasado a algo más que amigos, porque la noche que se acostaron por primera vez, después del primer asalto, Blair se quedó adormilada, con la cara pegada a la curva de su cuello y las piernas enlazadas a su alrededor).

Dormida no tiene esa pose de muñequita de porcelana, de modelo de las de su madre, de chica ideal y si la conoces un poco (y él la conoce más que un poco), se le notan en la cara tanto la obstinación como la dulzura y la ensoñación.

Sin embargo, no es oro todo lo que reluce y él sabe que, dormida o despierta, Blair Waldorf no se caracteriza por ser especialmente dulce o soñadora. Obstinada sí, y ambiciosa, y también puede llegar a ser cruel y despiadada, de una manera que llega a sorprenderle. No porque ella sea especialmente desalmada, sino porque se siente tan identificado que asusta.

Pero siempre ha supuesto que esa es una de las razones por las que Blair le gusta (no sexualmente, eso es aparte, sino simplemente gustarle), porque él es un ególatra y por tanto, le atrae que ella, en cierto modo, se parezca a él.

(En el fondo, sabe que no es sólo eso. Puede ser tozuda y tan cruel como él, pero también tiene una nobleza, una lealtad y una dulzura que le impactan directamente en el corazón, como un golpe de calor)

Sigue observándola, pensando que él, por su parte, ha jugado bien sus cartas. Hubiera sido muy fácil recogerla cuando todo le daba la espalda, cuando parecía que hasta su mejor amiga le fallaba, pero él no quería tenerla porque no hubiera nada más. No quería ser su último plato, el premio de consolación. Quería y quiere ser lo primero en su lista, la dirección que tome su ambición. La quiere obstinada en tenerle, sólo y nada más que a él.

Por eso le dijo lo que le dijo, por eso la mandó a tomar viento de esa manera tan cruel, no sólo por Nate o porque le molestara que por su culpa hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo, también porque no la quería con él condicionada por las circunstancias.

Y de alguna manera, sabe que ha ganado y que el plan le ha salido bien. No puede asegurarlo, porque ella actúa como si le detestase aunque hoy ha acudido a él sin dudarlo, pero de alguna manera, lo sabe.

Blair ronronea en sueños y Chuck decide que su espalda y su casi real trasero ya han sufrido demasiado la dureza del suelo, así que se pone en pie sigilosamente.

Volvería a mentir, su Señoría, si dijera que cuando se tumba al lado de Blair y la tiene así de cerca, no se le pasa por la cabeza inclinarse y besarla. Despertarla o no, le da igual, y volver a sentirla gemir, rugir y estallar cuando la toca.

Pero se contiene, porque eso podría estropearlo todo, o acelerarlo más de la cuenta y él tiene que ser listo y cuidadoso, no dejarse llevar. Sin embargo, con las puntas de los dedos como plumas, le aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara y después, deja caer el brazo con suavidad sobre su costado. El vestido de Blair está abierto hasta un cuarto de espalda, espacio suficiente para que Chuck pueda comprobar si el hueco entre sus omóplatos sigue igual de suave y mientras desliza los dedos por su piel (que sí, sigue igual de suave) se pregunta cuánto tiempo más tendrá que esperar.

Pensándolo, se enfada, porque la situación no debería ser así, porque si ella se hubiera ceñido a las circunstancias, hubiera visto lo bueno y no lo malo de las cosas que hacía para conservarla (o hubiera visto que era para conservarla, habría sido suficiente), él podría tenerla en ese momento y lugar y aún conservaría a Nate, la única cosa que siempre le preocupó, aparte de sí mismo.

(Hasta que, un día, un día de mierda o de milagros, Blair Waldorf se montó en su limusina después de haberle demostrado que era capaz de empalmarle con una mirada, y le besó y le regaló su virginidad como si siempre hubiera estado esperándole a él y a nadie más)

Y precisamente, igual que esa noche en la que se enredaron y juntaron de todas las maneras posibles, Blair, sin despertarse ni un poco pero como si notara las yemas de sus dedos en la espalda, le pasa una pierna por encima de la cadera, como si buscara envolverle.

De alguna manera, Blair se las arregla para que ese gesto, que debería servir para caldearle la sangre e impulsársela hacia la parte sur del cuerpo, le haga ver las estrellas cuando golpea, Chuck no puede explicarse cómo, dicha parte sur.

Medio muerto y retorciéndose de dolor, justo en ese instante en el que está a punto de morderse la mano, la oye murmurar algo como "hgmm..." y Chuck Bass siente el peso de una revelación en el fondo del estómago y a la vez, en la parte que cubre, en la que no hace pie del corazón, así que tiene que inspirar un poco antes de poder asimilar su epifanía.

Porque de repente, Chuck sabe porque Blair le atrae como la luna a las mareas, porque es capaz de hacer que él pregunte y se preocupe antes de tirársela en la parte de atrás de una limusina o que prefiera morderse su propia mano antes que despertarla.

Y es que, en su epifanía, él, que sabe que es el anti-héroe, el último ejemplo a imitar del mundo, un personaje bajo, dirían en literatura, ególatra y megalómano, se da cuenta de que cuando está con Blair, no se avergüenza de ser un cabrón arrogante y sibarita, con demasiados aires de realeza y una crueldad intolerable, y deja de sentirse acomplejado por su padre, que ha ganado en la carrera de la vida con una fuerza de voluntad que Chuck sabe que no tiene, o por su mejor amigo, que es el paradigma de la bondad y la dulzura. Y ya no necesita esconderse detrás de una seguridad de cristal, porque la seguridad se vuelve de piedra, de metal candente y él se siente, de verdad, el rey del universo.

En pocas palabras, las justas para conseguir una epifanía, lo que le gusta de Blair, además de miles de razones que resultan más que obvias, es que tiene el efecto de la buena hierba en el mejor papel de liar, del éxtasis de un concierto o del placer de gastar más de lo que la gente que hay a su alrededor podría conseguir en su vida.

En pocas palabras, y ahora sí, Blair le eleva del suelo al techo.

(Y si hay necesidad de pasar primero por la cama, ¿para qué resistirse? Venga, es Chuck Bass...)

OoOoOoOoO

Espero que os haya gustado, hayáis disfrutado y todas esas cosas. Ya sabéis, los reviews son aire para mí, así que agradecidísima si cae alguno. Muchos besos!


End file.
